Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party is the sixteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, All's Fair in 1991. Plot Trevor brings important news for Edward; the Vicar is organising a garden party to fund a trip to the seaside for underprivileged children, Trevor will be the party's main attraction. Edward wants to help but he knows he wouldn't be too useful without his rails. Although it is a beautiful day while Edward is continuing his journey, he becomes worried wanting to do something to help for the party and wishing that he would be helpful like Trevor. His driver replies that he is helpful in his own way on The Fat Controller's railway. The next day, it is now Trevor's turn to look worried and explains to Edward that the Vicar is so busy setting up the party that he has forgotten to put posters up. But Edward suggests an idea by having the Vicar paste the posters on him and his coaches to attract a lot of guests wherever he goes. The driver gives the idea to The Fat Controller who agrees. Sure enough, many people become attracted and decide to attend the Vicar's garden party. Later that afternoon, Trevor is resting in the orchard shed. Bertie arrives and teases Trevor about being old, and announces that he will also be at the garden party bringing more guests there. Bertie then brags that not many people will want to ride on an old traction engine after having travelled on him. But Trevor ignores Bertie, knowing that the party would still be a success regardless. The next day, the party day arrives, but the orchard's ground is sodden from an earlier overnight downpour. Trevor knows that rain and mud won't spoil his day as they will stay on the road to prevent any accident. He soon puffs up and down the country lane giving a lot of children rides. Eventually, Bertie arrives bringing guests to the party and tells Trevor that Edward's idea has been going strong. In reply, Trevor gives Bertie a cheerful whistle and makes his way back to the orchard. But Bertie gets stuck in the mud after attempting to exit the road. Fortunately, Terence is also there and quickly helps to get him out. Trevor laughs and explains that Bertie's boastfulness has caught up with him and has now learned his lesson to never go off road. Once back on the road, Bertie thanks and apologises to Trevor, and the party is a success. That evening, the Vicar thanks Edward and his crew for helping attract a lot of guests. Edward feels very pleased and really useful, while Trevor falls happily asleep knowing that all the children will finally be able to visit the seaside. Characters * Edward * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole (not named) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * The Märklin Engine (cameo; scrapped only) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Diesel (deleted scene) Locations * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Crocks Scrap Yard * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Hault * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * In the early UK narration and US narration in Mud Glorious Mud (DVD), the music at the beginning is omitted and when Trevor told Edward the bad news. * The Märklin Engine makes an appearance as a scrap engine. * Diesel was going to appear in the story, but was removed for unknown reasons. * This is the last season 3 episode to include a "pilot narration" and use a still of the final shot for the end credits. * Starting with this episode, Tommy Boyd would have the viewer look out for the boy on the bridge in the opening credits. Goofs * In the opening scene and some scenes of Bertie talking to Trevor, studio equipment is visible at the very top of the screen. * When Trevor circles around at the start, he runs over a plank of wood. * Edward's trucks derail when he pulls up at the scrapyard. * The narrator says Terence and Trevor helped Bertie out of the mud, even though Terence is the only one seen helping, and after Bertie is rescued he thanks Trevor instead of Terence. * During the close up of Bertie's wheels in the mud, he appears to let off steam, but in the next shot, the steam is gone. * Edward passes through Wellsworth twice. * The people at the garden party are standing on blu-tak or are attached to clear plastic bases. * When Edward puffs by Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Trevor says "This will teach Bertie a thing or two," his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Books - Edward and the Party * Buzz Books - Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKtitlecard.png|1998 UK title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUKrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyUStitlecard.PNG|New Series title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartywelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty1.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty2.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty3.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty4.png|Edward and Trevor File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty6.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty8.png|Edward passing Wellsworth signalbox File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty9.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty10.png|Edward's driver File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty11.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty12.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty13.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.png|Garden Party Poster File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16(Welsh).jpg|Garden Party Poster - renamed "Ffair" in Welsh File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty17.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty18.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty19.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty20.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty21.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty22.png|Edward's tender File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty22(Welsh).jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty23.png|Trevor sleeping File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty24.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty25.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty26.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty27.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty28.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty29.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty29(Welsh).jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty30.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty31.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty32.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty33.png|Jem Cole File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty34.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty35.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty36.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty37.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty38.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty39.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty40.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty41.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty42.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty43.png|Trevor rounds File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty44.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty45.png|Bertie stuck File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty46.png|Bertie's back stuck File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty47.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty48.png|Terence and Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty49.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty50.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty51.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty52.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty53.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty54.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty55.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty56.png|The Reverend and Edward's driver File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty57.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty58.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty59.png|Trevor sleeping File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty8.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty60.jpg|Deleted scene File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty5.PNG|Marklin engine's smoke box seen as scrap File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty6.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty9.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty10.PNG|Bertie File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty11.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty12.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty13.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty16.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty64.jpeg File:EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty83.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty84.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty85.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty86.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty87.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty88.png Merchandise Gallery File:EdwardandtheParty.png|Egmont book File:EdwardandtheParty(originalcover).jpg|1992 Original Egmont book cover File:EdwardandtheParty(originalbackcover).jpg|1992 Original Egmont back cover File:EdwardandtheParty(2003).png|2003 Egmont book cover File:EdwardandtheParty(2003)backcover.png|2003 Egmont book back cover File:EdwardandthePartyJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Egmont book File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book File:EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBookJapanese.png|Japanese buzz book Episode File:Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party-Early British Narration|Early UK Narration File:Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party - British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward, Trevor & the Really Useful Party - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video